Various transmissions have been developed for vehicles. One type of transmission includes a casing having a clutch disposed therein. Generally, fluid is delivered to the clutch. A fluid transfer device can be utilized to deliver fluid to the clutch. The fluid transfer device is mounted to the casing utilizing one or more fasteners, and thus, the fluid transfer device is configured with an outer diameter large enough to accommodate the fasteners as well as holes to deliver the fluid. The size of the fluid transfer device can affect spinloss.